


gushing horny

by LustCoorer46



Category: No Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Boys in Skirts, Crying Jeon Jungkook, Female Ejaculation, Jeon Jungkook Cries During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustCoorer46/pseuds/LustCoorer46
Summary: Jeongguk has a very chubby cunt and feels horny in the most unusual moments, luckily he has namjoon to help him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	gushing horny

Jeongguk was horny.

His greedy pussy contracted against nothing and dripped into the car seat, and damn, it was very wet. His plump folds brushed his clitoris and the cotton of his panties pressed everything together, which made his small hole even more pulsating, begging to be touched. The poor boy was sweating and pressing his thighs against his pussy, making a wet mess.

His sighs were drowned out by the lively conversation of his father's friends, who remained unaware of his suffering in the back seat. The car rocked again and he started to sweat.

His hole contracted again and he gasped, unable to contain himself. His face was red with shame and heat, his hand itched to do something. With a startled jump, his eyes flood with a strong vibration in his ass, sending chills all over his body.

His trembling hand took the phone out of his pocket, reading the message from his brother, who was looking at him curiously:

\- 'Are you OK?'

Jeongguk looked at namjoon and waved, even though he knew the other wouldn't believe it, well, how would he explain that he was almost merging with the bank with such lust and that his hole didn't want to stop leaking?

Squeezing his legs again, he tried to straighten his skirt and look decent, but the movement only stimulated his clitoris, which sent a powerful burst of pleasure. His body jumped dangerously upward, alerting namjoon to his side.

-What was jeongguk? He raised his tone, drawing their father's attention for a moment.

-Speak down- Jeongguk hissed back.

He knew his brother wouldn't mind, since they always had a dubious relationship, his father was the problem. shivering, jeongguk pulled joon's hand and brought it to his soaked clitoris, pressing lightly. Relief washed over him like waves and he couldn't help sobbing. 

Hissing, he pushed his other hand into his wet entrance, rubbing himself against the warm fingers provided to him. Namjoon, now aware of the situation, circled his fingers tightly on his brother's fat little pussy, loving to feel the pulsating thing of jeongguk in his hand.

Jeongguk with watery eyes tried hard not to moan, alternating his gaze between his father and his friends, to see if they had noticed anything. Fortunately, they didn't notice anything. 

Gguk opened his thighs with his own fingers, exposing his large clitoris. Sighing, jeongguk grabbed the button and swayed, mistreating himself and biting his brother's shoulder to stifle his moans.

Desperate for more, he placed namjoon's fingers inside his pussy, closing his eyes in satisfaction. Without missing a beat, the boy stuck his fingers in it, this time moaning dangerously loudly. With four fingers massaging his sweet spot, jeongguk was in paradise.

Assuming a rougher rhythm, the fingers went deeper and deeper, urging him to spread his legs wider, giving a better angle of the pussy. Taking the lead, namjoon forced his hand further, pushing his fist up to the stalk. And fuck, jeongguk shouted.

Without giving a damn if the others heard or not, he positioned himself and jumped on joon's wrist, chasing his orgasm. With his eyes rolled, jeongguk pressed his clitoris with his own hands and swayed a little, shaking violently. With one last stroke, jeongguk came, squirting all over the bank. Still coming, he sat even deeper, filling his entire pussy with his namjoon forearm.

Calming his movements, the boy sighed with satisfaction. gukie opened his eyes, only to see all eyes focused on him. Uh. Oops?


End file.
